


Don’t shower with your mobile

by Kimmylia



Series: Glitched out series’s [1]
Category: No Fandom, own work - Fandom
Genre: Creepy, Device, Disappearance, Disappearing, Horror, Mimic, Mobile - Freeform, Mystery, Random - Freeform, Science Fiction, Simulacra, Simulacrum - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, What is going on?, alien - Freeform, hack - Freeform, murder?, owncreation, shower, unknown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmylia/pseuds/Kimmylia
Summary: They always told me to not take my mobile along to shower. But I just could not resist. And that was the last time I was able to.





	Don’t shower with your mobile

Damnit… It was facking raining again. Welcome to the Netherlands I guess. Sighing I stepped out of the bus and went to the bicycle parking place. Turning the music from my headphone a little up I swirled my keys around my finger as I made my way in the dark and spotted my bike after a while.

It’s funny, I never remember exactly where I park my bike, but as soon as I see its green color and brown seat I immediately recognize it. Unlocking it I went on it and made my way through the slightly lid streets. There was not even any car traffic; I loved it when it was this quiet. I was more a night person then a day person anyway. So this did not really bother me. Besides. Grinning I was riding with my bike over the car road. At this time, I could to things like this. Giving a quick look up I watched the moon. Huh… as bright as ever. Almost full moon as well.

After some minutes, I finally arrived home. After dumping my bike, I took my headphone off and went inside. My parents were having an argument again. Sighing I went into the living room. Looks like they already ate. I greeted them and told them I wanted to take a shower first before eating. I mean I was already half drenched anyway so.

Going upstairs, I dropped my working bag and grabbed the needed stuff for my shower. Of course, I took my mobile along! I always take it along when I shower, to have some music. 

Going down again, I went in the bathroom and pulled at the rope for the light, but nothing happened. ‘Oh yeah! The light is broken. We will fix it tomorrow again; it’s now too late for it.’ My mom yelled. “Oh for fack sake…” I mumbled. ‘What did you say?’ I placed my stuff down on the cabinet. “I said, showering in the dark, great!” Pulling the door shut behind me, I locked it. At least I got my mobile… 

Taking it out of my pants, I unlocked my mobile and put my playlist on. Not only does it provide me with music, but also with a light, great! I placed it on a shelf by the mirror, hummed some with the music as I undressed further, and went under the shower, letting the nicely warm water fall down on me. I sighed in content, enjoying it.

I was almost done when suddenly my music stopped and the light from my mobile went off. “Oh god damnit… and that was the best part of the song!” Guess I forgot to charge my mobile again. I rinsed the shampoo out of my hair as I waited for my eyes to adjust some at the dark. After they did, I turned off the shower and went out. Grabbing my towel, I dried myself some and then wrapped it around my body to grab my mobile. 

Frowning I stared at the black screen of my mobile after I click the power button a couple of times. Not responding. Huh… That’s weird… I really thought I had charged it… Yeah I do remember doing that. Guess my charger was not plugged in right or… maybe there was a knick in the cable. I frowned as I could feel something liquid slid down my hand. Placing my mobile in my other hand, I stared at the stuff on my hand. It was… some kind of blackish ooze. Yuck! Sighing I went to the door to unlock it. Fack… first the light does not work. Now I dirtied my mobile? When did that happen?!

I frowned as I rattled the door handle but it did not open. What is this…? I only now noticed my parents have been quiet ever since I turned the shower off. There was barely any light coming from under the door. This is… very strange. I knocked some on the door. “Mom? Dad?” No answer. I banged harder on the door but still I heard no one or nothing coming from the other side of the door.

Suddenly some dripping noises could be heard. I looked cautiously around. Seeing nothing or no one. I then spotted a little puddle of black liquid, which came dripping down from my mobile. That’s so gross… Was that… the battery that is melting down now? That would explain the black liquid and why it suddenly went off. …right? Guess that is why I thought my mobile was dirty. …how big is the battery, because that looks like a hell lot of liquid. It’s… thicker than I had imagined. Why is it doing that in the first place? Did I accidentally destroyed my mobile? Shit.

My mobile slipped out of my hand right into the puddle. “Ah come on!” Kneeling down I looked at the puddle that was still growing. Okay… this is not normal. Suddenly the screen from my mobile started to light up. Huh? My mobile came to life again. I stared fascinated at the screen. Even if this was a little creepy, I was also interesting how and what that this could happen. Was it a coincidence? Or was it because of the liquid. Huh… weird… So many questions. Guess I had not destroyed my mobile. Lucky.

My home screen came one, without even having to put in my password. However… It was all glitchy. And all the pictograms from my programs were question marks and glitching as well. As if all the programs… where missing some of their codes to make the programs as they normally are. The black liquid began to bubble, as if it was starting to cook. My mobile started to open up random programs and glitch trough them. Programs like my Facebook, my Deviant Art, my WhatsApp, my YouTube and even my google account. But even some programs I did not know.

Widing my eyes I quickly stood up and took a step back. More things began to glitch out. Photos from my gallery opened up now as well. Glitching through each other. Even photo’s I was sure of I had deleted a long time ago started to show up and glitch around. 

Pressing my back against the door, I stared at my mobile, scared now. I tried the door handle again as I kept my gaze on my mobile. It now started to vibrate, the puddle it was in rippled because of it. What is going on?! Videos of me started to play. The sound all wrong and static. Glitched as well. Videos of me… that I never took. As if hacked and taped by someone. 

No… No this can’t be happening. I started to panic more and more. This was not normal! Weird muffled sounds came out of mobile now. The light under the door had gone off completely without me knowing. I started to knock and bang on the door again. Calling out for help, without any response getting from it on the other side of the door. I even started to beg.

The black ooze puddle was bubbling more now. As if boiling and in a way it did. Widing my eyes I went silent as whisperers came out of my mobile. Swallowing I recognized it as my name. It was… calling my name. I did not understand. I was scared.

My name kept on being whispered repeatedly as my programs, photos and videos kept being shown, glitching through each other. Black smoke started to rise from around my mobile. So my vision became worse and worse. Then all noises just… stopped. 

I could hear my own harsh breathing and my heart pounding madly against my chest as I shifted my gaze around the bathroom. I knew my mobile was on the floor… somewhere. But… there was this unfamiliar and alien like feeling I was not alone anymore. Some small scrapping skitter skatter noises could be hear on my right. Still I could not see a thing. Closing my eyes, I let out a small whimper. Truly afraid what was going to happen. I then let out a scream as pain erupted from everywhere from my body. Blood began to stream down and make a puddle on the floor. Slowly making its way towards the black bubbling ooze the mobile was vibrating in.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later, finally two figures started to knock on the other side of the door. Calling out their daughters name repeatedly. Of course no answer came. It was dead silent in the little bathroom. No music from the mobile, or from the shower running. And after the door finally had been pried opened, more silent came. The parents were first confused, and then started to panic, as they were worried sick. 

The door had been locked from the inside. The bathroom was a mess, a natural mess after someone took a shower. A bit of foggy mist was in their air from the hot shower. The bottles of shampoo and shower gel were still on the floor under the shower. The towel was abandoned on the ground. The pile with clean clothes was still on the cabinet, untouched to wear. And the unlocked mobile laid unmoving on the floor. On the screen was a picture of their daughter smiling like a mad man.


End file.
